


CaliforM.I.A

by TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals/pseuds/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fanfic/au, so go easy lol. Its probably shit, but so is most of the things I do, so its fine. I took some creative liberty, ie. Taking out the CaliforM.I.A scene and added another Frank/Lex scene, but i guess you'll see that anyway. Thanks to SlytherLynn for the tips, and enjoy i guess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic/au, so go easy lol. Its probably shit, but so is most of the things I do, so its fine. I took some creative liberty, ie. Taking out the CaliforM.I.A scene and added another Frank/Lex scene, but i guess you'll see that anyway. Thanks to SlytherLynn for the tips, and enjoy i guess

“Ok babe, don’t forget Hannah, I love you, bye”

Lex hung up the phone and glanced again at her backpack, the one covered in assorted pins. In its five years of use, it had never carried something as important as it did now. She chewed her lip nervously and swung it onto her back.

“Alexandra! Did I not tell you to put the Wiggly’s on the shelves?” 

Frank. Of Course. She picked up the huge cardboard box in front of her, grumbling. 

“What did you say? Was that grumbling I heard, on the highest of holidays, on the most important shift of your entire life?”

“No” answered Lex, rolling her eyes

“Good, because you have half an hour to get those on the shelves, and if they’re not there, you won’t have a job”

Lex stomped out of the storage room, but as soon as she was out of franks sight she put down the box and sent a text to Ethan

Lex: Do you have Hannah?  
Ethan: Of course I have Hannah. Just like I had her yesterday  
Ethan: And the day before that  
Ethan: And the day before that  
Ethan: And the day before that  
Lex: Ok ok I get it Ethan. Look, I’ll see you after work, ok?

Lex sighed and dropped her phone into her pocket. She loved Ethan, but he was an asshole sometimes. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of living in California with him and Hannah though. Finally getting away from her bitch of a mother. After glancing at her phone once more, she picked up the box and made her way to the main area of toyzone.


	2. Chapter 2~Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! This is the longest any of my stories have gone so far!! (That might be sad) Anyway, Enjoy

“Come on banana, we gotta go see Lexi, Okay?”  
Ethan looked at the little girl. Her pigtails swung as she walked. She was silent.  
“Banana? You okay?”  
Hannah looked up at him, her mouth twisted in a frown.  
“Webby doesn’t want us to go to California. She said we need to stay right here. She says if we go, bad, bad things will happen to us. And that Lex will get hurt bad”  
Ethan sighed. Of course webby said that.  
“Look, Banana, I don’t know anything about Webby, or what she says, but I do know about life, and that you and our Lex aren’t happy. You’ll be happy in California, okay? I pinky promise. Hey, tell you what? Once Lexi gets off work, We’ll all go get icecream, okay?”  
Hannah brightened up a little at this, though she still looked worried.  
Ethan’s ring tone sounded from his jacket. He pulled it out.  
“Ethan?”  
“Lex! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Fine. Look, Ethan, The lines a little longer than we expected, my shift might go on till 3”  
“3? You started at six! That’s nine hours! Your shifts should be six hours at most! ”  
“I know babe, but I’ll get paid overtime, and we need the money for California, Okay? I love you babe. Do you have Hannah”  
“Of course I do”  
“Okay then, bye”  
The call cut off.  
Ethan sighed and slipped his phone away. It wasn’t fair that Lex had to have such bad luck with her family, and also with her work. Can’t his girl have one good thing.   
He grabbed Hannahs hand  
“On second thoughts, We’ll just go have icecream now, Okay?”  
“But... But what about Lex? Doesn’t she want icecream?”  
“Well... Yes she does, but she can get it with us later. See? Two icecreams? Does that sound fun?”  
Hannah nodded, and squeezed his hand.  
“Can I get Banana?”  
Ethan smiled  
“Banana icecream it is”


	3. Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short sorry

Lex was dying. At least, that’s how she felt. Her hands were barely responding to her brain, but they worked enough to dial Ethan’s number.  
“Ethan? Ethan? Are you there? Please say you and Hannah are okay?”  
“We’re fine Lex. Why? What’s wrong?”  
“Are you still in the mall?”  
“Yes, we are, what happened Lex?”  
“You NEED to get out of here!! Please!!! Take Hannah somewhere, I’ll meet you”  
“FUCK Lex! What HAPPENED?”  
“It’s a FUCKING MADHOUSE Ethan! They’re killing each other over these fucking dolls!! I’m hiding in our old spot in ToyStone.”  
“’It’s okay babe. I’m coming to get you. Just breath. You’ll be fine.”  
“Ethan fucking Green, If you don’t get out of this mall in the next five minutes, I will fucking NEVER speak to you again. Get Hannah out of here, make sure you’re both safe.”  
“Lex please I-“  
But Lex had already hung up

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
“Where are we going Ethan?”  
“We need to get out of here Banana”  
“But what about Lexi?”  
“Lexi will be fine. We need to get you out of here”  
“But Lex.....”  
“Lex will be fi-“  
But Hannah had already ran off toward toyzone. It took about five seconds for Ethan to lose her in the crowd

“Hannah? HANNAH? HANNAH!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger yall. I still have a week until I have to get back to school, so I should hopefully I'll have more updates tommorow? Hmmmmmmmmmmm We'll see


	4. Webbys... Gone?

Hannah had to go to Lex. She had to. No matter what Ethan says. No matter what Webb-  
“CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD”  
Hannah clutched her head. A few tears came to her eyes  
“LISTEN TO ME CHILD”  
“NO! LEXI, I NEED LEXI”  
Hannahs head was filled with the spiders screams. She tripped on her own feet, and sat on the floor for a moment. Tears were now streaming down her face.  
“Hey, Are you okay?”  
Hannah could barely hear over Webby’s shouts, but she could just about make out a teenage girls voice. She looked up.   
The face of a blonde girl was staring down at her, looking very worried. She put her hand on Hannahs arm  
Suddenly Webby was silent  
“What? Where did Webby go? Webby?”  
“Webby? Hey, You’re Hannah Foster! I know where your sister is. You need to get out of here Hannah, okay? Who are you here with?”  
A voice cut through the crowd  
“HANNAH?? Oh please lord no, HANNAH COME BACK, PLEASE”  
Ethan shoved through the crowd, looking crazed with panic. When he saw Hannah, he sprinted over, ignoring the mutters and glares of the crowd.  
“Fucking hell Hannah! You can’t do that. I thought... Lex said people were dying... I mean... Just... Don’t.”   
He furiously swiped his hand across his face. Hannah noticed that his eyes were wet. Grace tactfully looked away.  
“I’m okay Ethan. I’m sorry. I just thought I could go to Lex”  
She started crying harder. Ethans face softened. He picked her up. They were both trembling  
“Look kid, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled, okay?”  
He finally noticed Grace. His eyes immediately turned to the floor.  
“Hey Grace. Its... Its been a while”  
Grace shifted on her feet awkwardly  
“Yeah, it has. Look, Lex is okay. She’s getting out safely. Deb is with her. She could knock anyone out in one blow”  
Ethan let out a relieved sigh. He knew what Deb could do. His first black eye had come from her, after a misunderstanding on the playground in second grade.  
“Er.. Thanks. Come on Banana, lets get outta here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes i love Grace too much we're all aware at this point. Also we all know that Webby isn't gone for good, so......


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan was carrying Hannah. He didn’t need to be, since she was 9 year old and perfectly capable of walking. But he couldn’t risk losing her again.   
And of course, when he found her, Grace Chastity was there. Grace Fucking Chastity. Not that he hated her, but, well, of all the people to see him cry.

Ethan had a huge crush on Grace in elementary school. She was his first major crush, and Lex had actually teased him about it. After a while he had mostly gotten over it, until high school, when he and Grace were at a party. They ended up kissing.   
This was a big deal because Grace was the typical good girl, clean record, straight A’s. She was often called a nerdy prude by the Monroe kids, which was quickly shut down by Deb.  
Anyway, someone at that party had gotten a video of them kissing, which was quickly spread through the school, and Grace was mortified. She had managed to avoid the highschool gossip train up to that point, But now whispers followed her down the hall.  
This resulted in Grace and Ethan not talking in a year. Ethan was used gossip like this following him, as the token “Bad Kid”, but he felt guilty about Grace.

And now, at one of his lowest points, Grace Chastity was there, being her sweet, incredible self.

“Ethaaaaannnnn?”   
Ethan jumped. He hadn’t even noticed that Hannah was trying to get his attention for five minutes.  
“Yes?”  
“When The nice girl touched my arm, something weird happened. Webby Left!”  
Ethan blinked at her  
“That’s... Impossible. We know that webby can’t just... Leave.”  
“He did, I promise!!”  
Ethan sighed. He’d had a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea


End file.
